Entering a shower without first checking the water temperature can be uncomfortable, even dangerous. Checking first with one's hand may not indicate the reaction one will have when the whole body becomes immersed in the stream. Therefore, there is a need for a device which will give a visual indication of the shower water temperature, to enable it to be pre-judged for comfort and safety and adjusted prior to any bodily contact with the stream.
Prior developments in this field may be generally illustrated by reference to the following patents:
______________________________________ Patent No. Patentee Issue Date ______________________________________ 3,952,594 W. McMahan Apr. 27, 1976 3,924,468 R. Persson Dec. 09, 1975 4,773,767 A. Coll Sep. 27, 1988 2,626,524 S. Harman Jan. 27, 1953 4,281,543 Z. Raz Aug. 04, 1981 4,030,360 J. Fortune Jun. 21, 1977 D 146,308 S. Harman Feb. 04, 1947 4,509,550 K. Monk Apr. 09, 1985 4,458,839 R. MacDonald Jul. 10, 1984 3,960,016 P. Symmons Jun. 01, 1976 4,630,940 U. Ostertag et al. Dec. 23, 1986 4,682,626 K. Bergmann Jul. 28, 1987 4,575,262 M. Andersen Mar. 11, 1986 ______________________________________
Many of these patents are directed to water flow temperature gauges for applications other than showers, such as sink faucets and the like. Of those directed toward shower applications, most require modifications to the shower head or shower pipe and, therefore, are difficult and/or expensive to install.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,924,468 shows a temperature gauge which clamps on the pipe. While not difficult to install, it is relatively complex. Furthermore, being a relatively large device which is an addition to the normal components of a shower, some users may consider that it detracts from the appearance of the shower. Furthermore, it cannot be used for flexible pipe showers.